Operation: Onsen
by she-wolf vixen
Summary: Heimdall, Loki, Mayura, and Narugami find themselves on the same trip. Something's bound to happen!
1. Just the beginning

**Hallo everybody, I'm working on this story for an English assignment. Either way, it's gonna be fun!**

* * *

Onsen Oasis, Chapter One: Lucky

"We need second prize...second prize, Frey!" Heimdall sighed.

Frey stared at the raffle list, "...but isn't four all-expense paid tour of japan tickets better?"

Heimdall placed both hands on the table and explained, "We need that two-ton bag of rice. I'm sick of eating porridge every day."

Frey was about to point out that on a week-long trip, they could eat all kinds of things but Heimdall hissed at him, "Well...pay the guy!"

The scared-looking supervisor took the money in trembling hands and started the roll. A little plastic ball fell out of the raffle machine with a small 'pklunk'.

"FIRST PRIZE!" the attendent announced, shocked.

Heimdall cursed quietly while Frey took the four gold tickets from the man.

"I have a good life planned out for these tickets." Frey laughed.

Heimdall was too busy smaking his head against a nearby post to hear.

* * *

**I'm uploading Chapter Two right after this. I just needed a good running start. Reviews make people happy. So do cookies.**


	2. On our way to anywhere

**Chapter Two!**

* * *

Loki was in his office staring at a slip of paper in his hand when he heard his name being called. He looked up just as Mayura and Narugami burst into the room.

"Loki!" they both yelled.

The fire-god held up the golden paper in his hand up to the light and the three of them all stood there in silence. Mayura was first to break the quiet.

"Loki, did you do this?" she asked holding up an identical ticket in her hand.

"I was going to ask the two of you the very same thing." Loki replied.

"Do you have any idea who did it then?" asked Narugami

Loki shrugged, "nope."

Mayura was re-reading her slip again, "Ticket for one. Mayura Daidouji. Week-long all expense-paid trip, Operation: Onsen. We'll pick you up via helicopter at 6:00 pm tonight at the detective agency. Congratulations."

"Mine says the same thing" Loki stated, "except that the name is mine and not yours"

Narugami nodded in agreement.

They all turned to look at the clock. It was 6:00 pm. This was followed by the sounds of helicopter thrumming and the door bell ringing.

"Well I guess it wouldn't hurt to use the tickets..." Loki shrugged.

"I've never ridden in a helicopter before..."added Mayura

"I'm hungry..." Narugami also added, slightly dazed.

Yamino bowed at his father, "Master Loki, perhaps you should be going"

"Daddy! I'll miss you!" Fenrir nuzzled Loki's leg.

The lucky trio were half-pushed, half-carried outside where they stood dumbstruck at a solid gold helicopter.

Loki shook his head and stepped inside.

"WHAT THE-?"

Loki nearly tripped flat on, the helicopter was beautifully furnished in gold and velvet, complete with a drink bar, buffet, and elgently decorated table, exept on one of the seats sat a very well-known person...Heimdall.

* * *

**Me: Wahaha, they've got it coming...**

**Heimdall: WHAT WERE YOU EATING BEFORE THIS?!?**

**Me: Oh a few cookies...**

**Heimdall: Quick, review, and then she be too busy too eat sugar!**


	3. The bond between you and me

* * *

**Me: you know, chocolate chip cookie dough tastes...better than cookies...**

**Heimdall: No.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o!**

**Me: hmm, plus I think I'll give Heimu-kun and Loki-kun a little bonding time...**

**Heimdall: N.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.o.o.o.**

* * *

Loki and Heimdall ended up sitting next to each other. Both weren't too happy about it, but Mayura insisted that "Kazumi" sit with his friend. 

It was a breathtaking experience and although Loki had his concerns about the sudden winning, he was going to just play along..for now. Also, he was wondering why Heimdall was along on this trip. Was it him that had given out the tickets? Loki gave a quick glance at the purple-haired god. The god's cheek was pressed against the window and his face was the very picture of boredom. Loki turned his view upwards to stare at the two passengers opposite him. Mayura and Narugami leaned against each other in sleep, both somehow tired out. Loki shrugged. How typical. He leaned back against the soft velvet seats and closed an eye. His other was on the still silent Heimdall. Loki cleared his throat.

"Hey..um, Heimdall?"

"What!?" came a curt reply.

Loki turned to face his fellow god, "Want a drink?"

"No."

"Want something to eat?"

"No."

"uh...what are you looking at?"

"Nothing."

"...aren't... you... bored?"

"No."

Loki nodded and inhaled. There was only the sound of the helicopter wings.

"AHHH! THAT'S IT!" Loki suddenly yelled, slamming his palms on the table and lifting himself into a standing postition, "I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE!"

Heimdall stared at Loki in suprise.

Loki slamed his fist down on the table not caring who heard him, "WHY DO YOU HATE ME SO MUCH? IT'S YOUR EYE ISN'T IT? IT'S ALWAYS YOUR EYE. DON'T YOU HAVE A BETTER EXCUSE THEN THAT? WHAT'S MORE IT ISN'T EVEN MY FAULT, BUT YOU AREN'T GOING TO BELIEVE ME, NO MATTER HOW MANY TIMES I TELL YOU! DON'T YOU GET IT? HEIMDA-"

The helicopter suddenly lurched causing Loki to stumble and fall. He cried out as his mid-arm hit the corner of the gold table and he fell onto the plush carpet.

Loki heard a sharp ripping sound and gaped up at Heimdall. He had torn off his shirt and had ripped it into severel ragged piecies. Throwing off his gloves, he grabbed ahold of Loki's arm keeping his claws out of the way. Loki looked down and was shocked to see blood leaking out of a rather large cut. Heimdall thrust Loki's black sleeve up high and picked up his ripped shirt. The god of schemes bound the wound with amazing skill and ferocity, his clawed fingers sliding soothingly over skin. It was sealed in less than a minute leaving Loki to sit in confusion on the floor, all anger diminished.

"H-heimdall..."

Heimdall looked away with a, "Are you Ok now?"

Loki nodded, "Yeah."

All was silent again and Loki was astonished that Mayura and Narugami had slept through the whole ordeal.

"You know, this reminds me of something." Loki finally said.

Heimdall's head turned to him in slight interest.

Loki smiled slightly at the memory, "It was while we were still in Asgard. We had a fight and I stalked off. I ended up almost drowning and...you saved me. I remember you dove in and brought me up."

Heimdall smiled too, "Yeah...I ...remember..."

There was another moment of awkward silence.

Loki picked himself off the floor, "Thanks..I mean...for the bandage."

Heimdall closed his eye. "I...need a nap."

Loki tilted him head and touched his wrapped arm, "I do too."

* * *

**Me: Waahhh! How kawaii! Apparently my sugar-high has calmed. **

**Heimdall: (sneaking away cookie jar)**

**Loki: (holds up sign with the word "applause" and "review" painted on it)**


	4. What does ping pong mean?

* * *

**Me: Heimdall stole my cookie jar, in punishment, I will make terrible things happen to him... I shall make him get attacked by killer chihuahuas, dye his hair pink, and wear ladies underwear in public.**

**Heimdall: WHAT?!? NO! (throws cookie jar at me)**

**Me: THANK you Heimdall, sorry folks, too bad. you won't get to see Heimu in a thong...**

**Heimdall: groan**

**Loki: Pay no attention to her, she's currently running on coffee...**

* * *

And here's chapter four: 

(drumroll)

* * *

"Loki, you're going down" 

"Heimdall!"

"Prepare yourself, Loki, I will show no mercy!"

"Then it's settled, a battle to the end..."

"...which I will emerge victor!"

Narugami rolled his eyes, "Just get on with it. I'm battling Mayura next."

The trickster god rolled up his yukata sleeve, brandishing a ping-pong paddle. Heimdall smirked as he held the ball delicately in his gloved hands.

"HYAHH!"

With a yell, Heimdall whacked the ball as hard as he could. Narugami and Mayura watched in shock as the ball flew back and forth with lightning speed.

This went on for at least ten minutes before Narugami groaned to himself, "I can't take this much longer."

Narugami ran over to Heimdall and punched him in the side.

"AGH!"

The lightweight ball bounced off the hard tile.

"Crap! Narugami! I was going to win!" Heimdall yelled, "I am gonna-"

Heimdall broke off and Mayura, Narugami and the watchman turned to stare at Loki. Loki was leaning on the table in laughter, tears leaking out from his eyes.

"I've...never had so much fun...for a long time..."

Loki's laughter gradually died away and Narugami put in, shocked, "Loki, you have never laughed so hard in your life. Not even in the realm of the-OW!"

Heimdall ground his foot into Narugami's, whispering, "Watch it, Thor. We're not _all_ gods remember?"

Narugami replied by poking Heimdall in the side again.

"HEY! Stop that! Ow! Hey! Ow! I'm warning you! Ok, that's it!"

Heimdall threw himself at Narugami and starting poking him in the midriff. "How's this huh? Take this...and this...andthisandthisandthisandthisandthisandthisandthis..."

A small drop of sweat ran down Loki's head. "These two..."

Mayura, apparently half-blind stated, "Oh my! Aren't _they_ having fun? Oo! Oo! Oo! Loki! Wanna play against me?"

Loki nodded, "Have you even played this game before?"

Mayura picked up Heimdall's fallen paddle, "No, but it looks like a game I used to play with my friend's cat..."

Loki's eyes widened, "Your friend's cat plays ping-pong?"

"No, it was the ball."

Another sweat drop went down the trickster god's forehead, "I'm sorry I asked."

"Ready?" Mayura called cheerfully.

"Ready." replied Loki, "Here it comes."

Loki dropped the ball and tapped it lightly over the net.

Mayura watched as the ball came toward her.

"Yah!"

Narugami and Heimdall came to halt in mid-fight and watched as the ball bounced to the floor on Mayura's side. She turned to Loki, "I _missed_!"

Loki smiled and closed his eyes, "Mayura...I think a cat isn't the same as a little ping-pong ball"

"What's he talking about?" Heimdall asked Narugami.

"Hey," Narugami looked up.

"Yes Narugami?" Loki tilted his head.

"Are you two dating?"

WHA-GONG

Loki hit his head on the ping-pong table.

"WHAT?!?"

Narugami shrugged, "I'm right aren't I, Heimu-kun?"

"If he's into older women" Heimdall replied angrily.

Mayura and Loki were both blushing bright red.

"NO WAY!" they both shouted at the same time.

"Look, you both even speak the same!" Narugami teased.

Loki held his paddle like a sword and started to edge toward Narugami, "You're not very funny you know..."

"L-loki, I was joking...joking...put that down..."

Heimdall just sat against the wall and closed his good eye. "They're all morons..."

* * *

Far away, Urd looked fondly down at her crystal globe. 

"My, my, seems like a love triangle has sprung up..."

* * *

Even furthur away, a tall brown-haired god stood cooking a small pot of ramen. 

"Oh Gullinbursty, Heimdall can be so cruel sometimes..."

* * *

**Loki: Usually, at this point, we hear the authoress teasing Heimdall or eating cookies, however, Heimdall has laced her coffee with sleeping potion and she's knocked out over the keyboard. I'm worried about what will happen to Heimdall when she wakes up...**


	5. Sake has its advantages

* * *

**A.N: Hello everybody, and BKCbookworm if you're reading this. Well, chapter five is up! Apparently, only a couple people are really interested in this story and I was wondering if I should even continue at all. However, I decided that I would in thanks to my faithful reviewers, Hel-Goddess-of-the-Underworld, Kichi-Nekoro, lost-alice, and KyokoHonda49...oh! and both my insane friends B-chan and Rong. **

**Loki: OMG! She sounds normal, hey shewolfvixen, you sure you aren't gonna do anything to Heimdall?**

**Me: evil laughter is good right about now**

* * *

**Day one, Visiting the Fountain of Youth?**

* * *

A purple-haired god awoke in his hotel room to a small ray of light filtering in from the surrounding canopy. Heimdall snuggled furthur into the warm cloud-like blankets and closed his eye. He had never slept in a better bed unless it was the one he had in the realm of the gods. The bed was a huge cushion that was really filled with water. The material was so expensive, not even Heimdall's claws could puncture it. Heimdall was glad for this and wondered with a grin how Loki had spent the night.

* * *

The same beam of light that had gently woken up the god of schemes turned into the dining hall, which was indeed a huge room that closely resembled a certain helicopter... 

"So what's for breakfast?" Narugami asked to the general audience.

Mayura was already awake and squealed, "Ooo! I hope we can have cake!"

"Hey."

Narugami turned toward the dining hall door, "Heimdall!"

The god of schemes was still in his pajamas, the fabric bearing a pattern of kittens. Funny thing was, Heimdall's eye was closed and his head drooped slightly onto his chest.

Mayura whispered to Narugami, "Do you think that he's still asleep?"

"Only one way to find out!" Narugami smirked. He edged his way over to the purple-haired boy and curled his hand into a fist.

"Hai-yah!"

Narugami punched Heimdall in the side. Mayura watched in awe as Heimdall tumbled to the floor where he continued to sleep.

Narugami placed his hands on his hips and grinned, "He's asleep alright!"

"Um, Narugami..." Mayura pointed to a spot behind Narugami.

Heimdall had stood up and held Mjolnir threateningly in his hands. His eye was still closed and he snored softly.

"Hey!" Narugami shouted. "What are you doing with my-"

Narugami stopped mid-sentence as Heimdall swung Mjolnir with a cry of, "DIE LOKI!"

Mayura watched Heimdall chase Narugami around the hall with the wooden sword.

"AHHH! HE'S STILL ASLEEP! HE'S STILL ASLEEP! WAKE UP HEIMDALL!" Narugami screamed tyring to dodge the blows.

At that moment, Heimdall would have finally hit Narugami but he suddenly tripped and fell face-first onto the floor.

Narugami grabbed Mjolnir and gasped, "Heimdall is scary when he's asleep, even in kitty pajamas."

"LOKI?!? WHAT THE CRAP?" Heimdall yelled, finally awake.

"Oh good. You're awake."

Loki was leaning casually against the doorway, his foot still in the position it was when he tripped Heimdall.

"You were about to kill Narugami" Loki smiled, "I stopped you just in time...um by the way...nice pajamas"

Heimdall stared at Loki for a minute and then stared down at what he was wearing. Then he looked aroung at his surrondings, confused for a moment. His piercing gaze switched from Loki, to Narugami, to Mayura, and finally back down at his clothes. He was out the door in less than a second.

* * *

Some time later, the four of them were standing in downtown Kyoto staring blankly at the business. There seemed to be something going on everywhere. 

Loki turned to Mayura, "Mayura, why don't you pick where we go first?"

Mayura clasped Loki's hands, "Ooo! Really?"

"I usually mean what I say Mayura..." Loki sighed.

Narugami whispered to Loki, "But...she'll probably pick out some boring old detective muse-"

"Let's go to the Tokayo Fountain!" Mayura announced.

"Aw right...no museums!" Narugami cheered.

Mayura and Narugami sped off together leaving Loki to stand next to a disgruntled Heimdall.

"Do they even know where they're going?" Heimdall asked annoyed.

Loki just began to walk in the direction Mayura and Narugami had gone, "Actually, they're on the right track."

Heimdall rolled in eyes whispering to himself, "Just kill me now..."

* * *

Loki and Heimdall arrived at the fountain and several minutes after the other two had arrived, panting and tired out. The two boys found Thor and Mayura sprawled out on the bench in fatigue. 

Loki turned to a sign near a glistening pool spouting beautiful clear liquid and read it aloud:

_Tokayo Fountain otherwise called the japanese fountain of youth. It is said that if you drink from its waters, your deepest wish will come true._

Loki looked around and thought, 'wonder why there really isn't anybody here.'

Loki thought some more before calling to his group, "Hey, it says here that if you drink from this fountain, all your wishes will be granted.

Narugami and Mayura sprang up instantly and Heimdall turned with genuine interest. The trio rushed to the fountain. Mayura was about to scoop up some of the clear drink but was stopped by Loki.

"Loki!" she whined.

Loki smiled, "Just wait, I have my suspicions about this..."

Mayura watched longingly as Narugami and Heimdall frantically drank up the water.

Almost simultaneously, the two gods keeled over and fell to the ground.

Mayura poked Narugami's belly, "What happened, are they asleep?"

Loki dipped a finger into the pool and licked it.

"Huh...Sake." he determined.

"Whaaaat? Japanese wine?!?" Mayura exclaimed.

Loki nodded, "No wonder there aren't any tourists around here. This is a complete fake."

Mayura giggled, "So are Kazumi and Narugami...?"

Loki nodded again, "Yep. Narugami could never take much and Kazumi's underage."

Mayura sighed sadly, "I guess I should thank you."

Loki remained still.

"Ice-cream?"Mayura asked.

"Sure" Loki smiled.

* * *

Mayura and Loki sat quietly licking their ice-cream at a umbrella-shaded table and resigned themselves to watching over Narugami and Heimdall. It had been a diffucult task dragging the two through the crowded area and now the two drunk boys were slumped against the chairs, both knocked out.

"I wonder if we should do anything else today." Mayura stated.

Loki gave and idea, "We could put them back at the hotel and leave them there. We can explore freely then, oof!"

Loki was knocked to the floor by a a teen with gray-blue hair.

"Ow" Loki complained, rubbing the side of his head where he had hit it when falling.

"Loki!" Mayura gasped, worried.

"Hey punk," the teen scowled, "Get outta the way. I'm moving here."

Loki shouted back angrily, "Well you should watch where you walk!"

The teen clenched his teeth and grabbed Loki's collar, "What the $&# do you think you're doing talking to me like that? Show some respect _bozu_!" (bozu- japanese word for squirt or kid)

"LOKI!" Mayura shouted in panic.

Suddenly, the teen dropped Loki back down.

Loki looked up to see Heimdall launch himself off his chair and straddle the teen's waist. The purple-haired god grabbed fistfuls of grey-blue hair and pulled hard, lik he was riding a horse.

"AGHH!" the teen screamed in agony, "GET OFF ME!"

"How dare you..." Heimdall growled, "How dare you attack my friend!"

Loki blushed, "Uh...Heimdall?"

Heimdall released the hair and grabbed the teen's cheeks and streched them out, "Say you're sorry baka! Say it now!"

Eyes watering the teen complied, "IGH SHRY, IGH SHRY, LE'E GO!"

Heimdall jumped off, satisfied and the teen ran off howling.

"Loki are you Ok?" Heimdall asked softly.

Loki nodded, eyes wide.

"Here, let me help you up!" Heimdall smiled. He took Loki's hands amd pulled him off the ground.

Loki sat back down and cleared his throat awkwardly, "Um...thanks Heimdall...for helping out..."

Heimdall hugged Loki aroung the neck and smiled warmly, "Yup! That's what best friends do!"

Loki sniffed Heimdall's breath and started to laugh.

"What is it Loki?" Mayura asked.

"He's...still drunk!" Loki laughed, Heimdall still clinging onto him.

Mayura couldn't help but laugh as well and soon so did Heimdall.

"I'm very happy, thank you, please!" Heimdall sang.

* * *

**Heimdall: What did you DO to me?!?**

**Me: consider this revenge for the coffee stunt you pulled**

**Heimdall: ...but that wasn't me...**

**Me: Sure, sure it wasn't... anyhow, for the audience here, Heimdall will be like this as a side effect of drinking sake for a while. Remember the gray-blue haired teen, he plays an important part in the storyline.**

**Loki: It's wierd...shewolfvixen doesn't even have a storyline...she just writes whatever come to mind that day, or the ideas she gets from her insane friend Rongjie over the phone.**


	6. Randomness takes its toll

* * *

**Sorry for the delay guys, High school is really beating down on me since it's been the end of first quarter...**

**Anyway, as special thanks to my reviewers, I will be drawing pictures dedicated to hem on deviant art. (my reviewers get rewards...)**

* * *

Chapter Five, The festival in which many proceedings take place

* * *

"and how did we get stuck in this?!?" Heimdall growled in a dangerously quiet voice. 

The situation would have been rather interesting to Heimdall if it had not been for the outfit that he was wearing. A japanese school-girl outfit.

Loki was struggling to contain his laughter as he walked along the busy path of Japan. Heimdall had finally gotten over the sake's effect and it was showing. He was the same angry self now...except for the fact that he was wearing girls' clothing. There was a simple explanation to this. It was Tokyo-fest, a special three days of fun and partying nearly all over Japan. "Guess Mayura-chan and Narukami-kun aren't missing much then" Loki thought thinking of his friend's schooling. Coincidentally, they had won their golden tickets to Japan while the Tokyo-fest was occuring. Unknown to the two concealed gods, Mayura had signed the two of them up for the Tokyo-fest parade. Loki wore a simple kid's yukata similar to the one he had worn at Ayana-san's wedding. Heimdall had not been so lucky. He had accidentaly been mistaken for a flat-chested chick. Therefore, he now wore a school-girl uniform and Loki had to mentally restrain Heimdall from lunging at the nearby guys that were in simple terms, "checking him out". Loki had to admit, it was pretty embarassing for a boy being hit on by other boys.

Heimdall trudged along trying his best not to kill the people surrounding him. "Why do all these things always happen to me?!?" he grumbled to himself. Out of the corner of his eye, Heimdall caught Loki staring at him.

"What?!" Heimdall barked irritably.

A vein popped out slightly on Loki's head but it was gone when Loki smirked suddenly, "Heimu-kun..."

Heimdall glared at Loki, "what are you grinning for?"

Loki brought his face up close to Heimdall's, "You...make a pretty girl." Loki dashed away quickly.

Heimdall was still for a moment in shock. The meaning of that statement came on to Heimdall like a knife. "WHA-HAAT?!?"

* * *

"KYAA!" 

Heimdall halted as he heard a cry of distress. Looking around he saw a cute brown haired girl rubbing her ankle. She huffed up at him, "Watch where you're going baka!"

A vein came out on Heimdall's head, "HEY! You're the baka for being in my way!"

The girl stuck her tongue out at the watchman, "yeah right!"

Heimdall was about to make an angry retort when a a familiar orange-haired god arrived.

"Hey Heimdall, what's going on?" Loki asked. He caught sight of the girl, still on the floor, "Oh! Hi!"

Loki grabbed the girl by the hand and turned on his 'charm' while helping her back up. Loki was suprised when the girl merely nodded at him and turned to stick her tongue out again at Heimdall. Loki blinked. No blushing. No heart-racing. No averted eyes. This girl is playing "hard to get". The fire god moved slightly to the left out of the way just as a fist came hurtling past where his face had been a while ago. He looked up to see a blue-gray haired boy in a samurai costume standing beside the girl who was still arguing with Heimdall. Loki frowned. He had not sensed the other boy coming up. Normally, he could sense mortals. Was something wrong with him? Loki shook his head to clear his thoughts and heard what the other boy was saying.

"Don't go near Kira, you hear me, she's mine." the boy was saying.

The girl, Kira, was tugging on the samurai robe, "Ichigo-kun, leave them alone!"

Ichigo grabbed Kira by the arm and began pulling her off in a different direction glaring back at the child detective.

Loki muttered to himself in annoyance, "what's his problem?"

Heimdall had been watching Loki's face, calm now. Perhaps the argument he had with Kira had taken all the anger out of him. He touched Loki lightly on the shoulder, "Let's leave now."

The orange-haired god thought to himself, 'though I wasn't lying when I told Heimdall he'd make a pretty girl...'

* * *

Mayura and Narugami had gone off somewhere so Loki and Heimdall came back to an empty hotel. Loki was grinning again. 

"What?" Heimdall huffed.

Loki was already sprinting off down the long hotel corridor. "WE HAVE THE WHOLE PLACE TO OURSELVES!"

Heimdall sighed, "he's such a kid..."

When Heimdall finally caught up with the other roaming god, Loki was rummaging about in the endless supply of food in the kitchen pantry. Pulling out a freezing cold container, the detective gave a silly grin at his companion and set it on a nearby table. He pryed off the lid and leaped away to open drawers at random and to return with a large spoon. Without hesitation, the fire god dug into the bucket of ice cream and began to gulp down huge globs at a time. Heimdall merely stood with a drop of sweat making its way down his purple hair.

Finally Heimdall couldn't do nothing any longer and he grabbed a spoon out of the same drawer and began eating as well. For a few minutes, there was no sound except for frantic gulping of ice cream. Narugami returned sometime later to see both boys knocked out on the floor beside an empty carton of ice cream. The thunder god shook his head desparingly and turned to get prevent Mayura from returning seeing the odd scene.

* * *

Heimdall was the first to wake from the ice cream feast and felt a small shock erupt inside him. Loki was slumped over him awkwardly and Heimdall could see no way of getting away without waking the orange-haired god. Heimdall slowly move his foot from underneath Loki but the child detective twitched and his green eyes flew open. For a moment it was caos until a lamp crashed to the floor and a orange-haired head slammed against a table.

* * *


	7. A dangerous path

**

* * *

**

**Sorry for the wait guys, Verona high finals are a major killer. My brain was drained for days before my large sugar intake so I finally got around to typing again. Enjoy another chapter of this one. Maybe I should end this soon...**

**

* * *

**

Heimdall watched in horror as a small dribble of red ran down the trickster god's forehead.

"Loki!" A strangled gasp forced its way out of Heimdalls' mouth. He was half-glad that Narugami and the Daidoji girl weren't there to hear him but that wasn't what worried him. "Loki..." the watchman's eyes quivered in shock.

"Hey Heimdall, what's going-" Narugami broke off as he rounded the corner and caught sight of the frozen figures in front of him. "Wha-what?"

A flash of pink hair and Mayura made her way over. "Whoa! Kazumi-kun, what's Loki doing on the floor?!"

She had not caught sight of the streak of blood across Loki's head because Heimdall was kneeling over the auburn-haired boy, not moving.

Heimdall trembled and didn't answer but then suddenly stood and ran out of the room before Mayura could stop him.

Mayura's normally giggly face hardened in concern and she turned to run after the receding form of the purple-haired boy. Narugami too sprung into action as Mayura chased Heimdall around a corner.

"Heimdall you fool" Narugami whispered as he lifted the limp form of Loki., "What did you do?" The thunder god shook his head and after a second's thought, he placed his ear on Loki's chest. After a few seconds of a pressing tension, Narugami gritted his teeth nervously as he heard a fading 'doki doki' sound within the trickster god's body. Nimbly, the tall slim god turned to the nearest hotel room, unaware that as he carried the brown-haired boy towards the bed, laid him down, and went off to find a telophone, another young male hidden in the shadows turned his red eyes maliciously upon the prone form of Loki.

* * *

"Kazumi! Wait up!" Mayura almost tripped as she ran after the watchman up some steps. As she rounded yet another troublesome corner, she stopped short at the fact that Heimdall had suddenly dissapeared. Breathing heavily, Mayura closed her eyes momentarily to calm down her racing pulse. When she opened her eyes however, she caught a glimpse of purple hair fleeing out a window in an adjacent room. 

"Ka-zu-mi!?" Mayura shouted and leapt into the room.

As Heimdall's boot dissapeared upwards, Mayura leapt deftly onto the window sill and craned her neck up to see the watchman scrambling onto the tiled roof of the building.

"Kazumi! Get down, you're going to fall!"

Mayura herself glanced down nervously at the far ground below here. Apparently, she had been chasing the watchman without realizing where they were headed. Heimdall however merely scrambled furthur up the roof upon hearing the sound of Mayura's voice.

Mayura, with no other choice, placed both hands on the gutter and heaved herself upwards. Crawling onto the scratchy tiles, she struggled to keep upright on the slanted platform. Looking up, she saw Heimdall sidle over the top and fall out of sight.

Not even bothering to shout Kazumi's name once more, Mayura, with the agility of a shrine daughter, jumped far up on the top of the roof and landed...

(author's note: right now, it would be a bit too much too say she landed perfectly on the other side and stopped Heimdall from jumping off in a brave take to save Heimdall's life (Readers: wth?)...so on with the story!)

and landed...on the edge of the otherside, obviously overshooting her distance. Her foot slipped off the corner as she attempted to turn around. Mayura' s breath was ripped from her chest as she felt a momentary heart-stopping drop. But then, her hand shot out and she whimpered as she came to a jolting stop, holding on to the gutter of the roof. Mayura felt a two hands grab onto her own and she looked up to see the familiar clear red eye and purple hair.

It didn't take long for Heimdall to help Mayura up which suprised Mayura. Heimdall didn't come across to her as paticularaly strong. However, the watchman proved skilled atop roofs and soon the two sat on the gold-rimmed tiles panting heavily from their running.

Mayura turned her own red eyes on Heimdall who sat with his face away from her. Struggling to bring up a topic she asked casually, "So...do you always go up on roofs?"

Heimdall, his face still hidden in shocks of hair mumbled, "Yeah. To get away from Frey."

"Frey?" Mayura asked curiously but Heimdall didn't answer

"Well..." Mayura sighed as a slight breeze wound its way around her hair, " It does feel good up here..."

Mayura heard a small sob to her left and turned her head to the boy beside her. She felt a small shock as tears dripped down onto the rooftop.

"Kazumi-kun?" Mayura tilted her head slightly worried.

"...I..." Heimdall kept his face down and wiped his eye repeatedly.

Mayura closed her eyes. She almost felt like crying herself.

"Kazumi-kun..." Mayura spoke, her eyes still shut, "What, happened with Loki down there?"

"It's not my fault" Heimdall sobbed.

Mayura opened her clear eyes. "No, just tell me what happened."

The watchman continued to let tears fall down his cheeks. Mayura giving up turned to the boy and without hesitation, put her arms around him. Heimdall let go of his pride and turned to sob loudly againt Mayura.

"It's all my fault..."

Mayura couldn't understand what Heimdall was so upset about but she put on a reassuring smile and listened.

Heimdall continued to cry as he explained. "I-I never meant to...it's just I hated him for so long..."

'I guess he means Loki' Mayura thought 'funny...I was always under the impression that they were friends...'

Heimdall continued, "But, I just don't get what happened. It's like all the hatred I've had for him just isn't there anymore... and then he...and that table."

Mayura still didn't fully understand the situation but listened calmly, completely out of her normal behavior. She felt a small electric shock as Heimdall looked up at her with his red eye dull with tears.

"He hit his head...there was blood and...and..."

Mayura gave an involuntary gasp at this. Loki was bleeding from a head wound?!?

"What...what if he never forgives me?!?" Heimdall cried, "He's going to hate me!"

Mayura smiled and shook her head. She spoke quietly and words tumbled out of her mouth, "Heimdall...Loki isn't like that. If there's one thing I know about him, he'll forgive you."

Heimdall, apparently exhausted with his outburst lay quietly with his eye closed, tears beginning to dry on his pale face. Mayura got onto her knees and set her face into a determined smile. She hefted the lightweight boy on her back and laughed, "Hold on Kazumi..."

With this, she cautiously climbed down over the side, and with good luck she had stepped over in the right place. An open windowsill lay beneath her and in a short time, she managed to climb into a vacant room with an exhausted watchman on her back.

"Ok!" she laughed bravely. "Let's go find Loki!"

* * *

High up in Asgard, three sisters sat sipping tea and watching the scene play out. 

The short-haired one, Urd, blinked as a faint scream went through her mind. "Lord Odin is very angry..."

A pigtailed sister looked up from her daze and blinked as well, "Why?"

"The spell Odin had put on Heimdall has dissolved, Skuld." Urd replied.

Verdandi, the brown haired sister nodded, "But it has only made Odin more resolute to attack Loki. I'm not so sure Loki will be able to survive attacks on him this time round. He has been lucky but even luck comes to an end eventually."

"Hmmm, think we should help out?" Skuld asked casually blushing a little.

"Odin or Loki?" Urd raised a curious eyebrow.

Skuld, flustered coughed nervoudly, "Oh..um...Odin of course."

"I've been thinking myself," Urd closed her eyes as she spoke, "Our alliance with Odin has lost it's..._fun."_

Verdandi smiled into her cup of tea and as she drank, the color began to change from a deep black to a light brown, "Yes. Maybe it's time to find a more entertaining subject."

Urd suddenly frowned as she stared into her cup.

Skuld, noticing this cast her a curious glance. "What'cha looking at Urd?"

Urd pointed into her cup, "I don't think we will get the chance to interfere. Odin may be proving Verdandi's earlier statement true."

As the other two sisters returned their gazes to their cups, they too thought the same.

* * *

As Loki lay in a pitiful state on the bed, a small boy with hair the color of water stepped up to the form of the banished trickster god. 

"Loki..." Ichigo sneered.

With a flicker of light, a shadow played across the boyish features of the boy Ichigo unvealing a more sinister and godly look. The face of the god of gods.

As Odin raised a small hand, another's hand grabbed his. Odin snarled down at the green orbs that were Loki the trickster god's eyes.

"Odin...I should have known..." Loki huffed weakly.

Odin pulled his arm roughly from Loki's grasp and gave a smirk, "Ha! You're in no position to act cocky Loki."

Loki inwardly frowned at this. Odin was right. Loki was in trouble.

Pushing himself into a sitting position, Loki grimaced at the throbbing in his head.

"Hurts doesn't it?" Odin cooed softly. "Heh., don't worry. I'll make sure it won't hurt anymore soon."

Loki sat weakly against the bedpost. This was bad.

Odin smiled confidently and raised a menacing hand. Within seconds, his hand was covered in a deep blue light. The pure power surged into his hand and he built it up slowly, enjoying the moment. He began speaking softly in aincient runes.

When the spell was ready Odin shrugged, "I'm sorry." though his voice hinted at no trace of remorse at all, "Before you die I'll at least give you the pleasure of knowing that I used your Best Friend to bring about your demise."

Loki growled, "Huh...so you _did _do something to Heimdall...I knew it. I always wondered why he hated me so much when I first saw him since I was banished. Did you manage to affect everyone in the world of the gods? Some king you are."

"Shut up!" Odin snarled angrily, "Ha! but nevermind, for soon you will be beyond saving.

Loki stared defiantly up at the red eyes of the king of the gods. 'So this is it' Loki thought, 'pretty pathetic of me since I could always get myself out of these things.'

Odin gave an angry glare at Loki, "So long...soon you will be beyond saving"

There was a flash of light and suddenly Loki heard the screams of Mayura, Heimdall, Narugami, and a girl he knew well.

Then there was nothing.

* * *

**AHH! Cliffhange. Anyways, that was one of the most serious and longest parts of a fanfic I have ever done. Cookies for me.**

**Anyways there are more chapter after this and I think that I am reaching the climax of this story. I guess I'll end it pretty soon. If you read review please! I really enjoy reading reviews and finding out what I need to improve ona nd what other think of my writing.**

**Thank you all:3 I hope you liked this chapter!

* * *

**


End file.
